


Series! Tom Riddle x OC | Servant or Lover?

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Dark Harry Potter, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: Tom Riddle thought his trip to Hogwarts and becoming a wizard would be a simple easy task until he met Beatrix Bell. A pure-blood witch who seems to breeze through everything she does. From the moment he met her at the train station he knew she would easily aid him in his endeavor to take over the wizarding world.This is not real or canon to the Harry Potter wizarding world created by J.K Rowling. All credit goes to the author J.K. Rowling for creating characters and the widing wizarding world, the only thing that is mine is the story plot. And OC Beatrix Bell.Story Info:Character: Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) x OC (Beatrix Bell)Fandom: Harry Potter UniverseSetting: Kings Cross Station/Hogwarts/Room of Requirement etc.Genre: Dark Fic/Trope: Romance/YanderePrompt: Tom Riddle meets a girl his age when first boarding the Hogwarts Express little does he know she won’t just leave him alone.Kink: ---





	Series! Tom Riddle x OC | Servant or Lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
>  **Story Info:**  
>  Character: Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) x OC (Beatrix Bell)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter Universe  
> Setting: Kings Cross Station/Hogwarts/Room of Requirement etc.  
> Genre: Dark Fic/  
> Trope: Romance/Yandere  
> Prompt: Tom Riddle meets a girl his age when first boarding the Hogwarts Express little does he know she won’t just leave him alone.  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: About 9 minutes

His trolley squeaked as he pushed it down the way, looking for platform nine and three quarters. It shouldn't be hard to find platform nine and ten but there of course was no platform nine and three quarters. Perhaps there was something special that needed to be done to get on to the platform. Looking around to find someone else like himself to see what they would do. It didn’t take but one turn of his head to find what he was looking for, for she was right beside him and with her the strangest creature. It was shorter than her with bat like ears and paper brown skin and wearing nothing but a tea cloth. Just as quickly the girl turned her head and made eye contact with him. She smiled then noticed that he too could see the little creature beside her.

“You can see her?”

“Uhm.” He pointed placently at the small creature.

“Yes, Smokey.”

“It has a name?”

“Of course she has a name, how else would I call for her?” They both stood in silence for a while before she spoke again. “Is it your first time on the Hogwarts Express too?” The boy did not answer her right away she continued speaking. “Uh… my name is Beatrix Bell, it’s my first year going to Hogwarts.” A few moments passed in silence, as if the boy were deciding if he really wanted to answer the girls questions or just stay silent and looking for a new target, but finally he spoke again.

“Tom Riddle. Yes it is my first year at Hogwarts as well.”

“Oh good.” She sound and was visibly relieved. “I was afraid that I would have to make the trip alone. I thought perhaps if I found someone else that had never been either that the journey wouldn't be so bad.”

“So you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?”

“Oh well… uhm… no, not really. BUT smoky does! It is why she accompanied me here today.” She gestured to the small tea towel wearing creature.

“What is ‘Smoky’ exactly?” It was then that it hit Beatrix that Tom must have been muggle born. This did not offend her like it would have others. Her family had come from a long line of purebloods, but even so she couldn't bring herself to hate the boy Tom Tom Riddle as she knew her parents would have done. She quickly schooled her features into a small smile and answered his question.

“Smoky is a house elf. She lives to serve those above her. Smokey has taken care of me for as long back as I can remember.”

“What about your mother and father?”

“Died in the battle with Gellert Grindelwald.”

“I don’t remember hearing anything about this ‘Gellert Grindelwald’.”

“Of course not you were muggle born.”

“What does that mean?”

“Your mother and father were both no magical people were they not?”

“I don’t know, my father left my mother and my mother abandoned me at an orphanage after dying.” The girls face went white. It had been something she wasn’t expecting to hear at all. Not only had he meet a fellow newcomer to Hogwarts but he too was an orphan. They both stood in silence for a moment taking each other in, before being pulled from their thoughts by a high pitched squeaky voice.

“If the young Mistress wants to catch the Hogwarts express she will need to get moving.”

“Oh!” Beatrix jumped a little when Smoky spoke to her. “Right Smoky, and uhm… how do we do that excitedly?” 

“Simple miss, just walk straight into the barrier between platforms nine and ten.” Tom looked over at the girl wondering if her house elf could be wrong. He expected her to look confused or even think the elf was lying to her, however, he saw her turn her trolley towards the barrier and begin walking. Perhaps it is no different then getting into diagon alley? He followed behind her and watched as she wheeled her trolley straight into the barrier and disappeared.

“You next young wizard.” Tom nodded and followed Beatrix’s example. Right then he thought he would hit the barrier he merged though it and ended up on platform nine and three quarters. Looking around Tom found Beatrix waiting for him and the house elf followed suit behind him. Beatrix walked away from her trolley showing no intentions of putting her own things on the train. 

“Come Tom, we should find a good seat before they're are taken.” Tom was about to ask what she intended to do with their things when the house elf snapped and their things slide neatly into an empty storage unit. Following Beatrix on to the train he saw that she easily parted the crowd in front of her looking for the perfect spot to sit. Tom couldn't explain why he was following her but it just felt so right. She had a sudden stop and Tom bumped into the back of her.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" Tom asked

"Because I found us a place to sit." She pointed to a compartment that had five boys sitting in it already.

Frowning Tom spoke " Wouldn't it be wise to find a compartment with less people?"

"No, this is the one." She said as she swung the door open. All the boys sitting the compartment went silent and stared at her. "Hello my name is Beatrix Bell and this Tom Riddle. We were hoping-"

"You can't sit here." The boy sitting closest to the window retort quickly.

"I don't think you understand. When I get a feeling it's best to act on it. I've never been wrong." She pushed her way into the compartment to sit with them.

"Look we already said-" but the boy was cut short when Beatrix used magic to move the items sitting on the sets to the holding rack above. Further pushing herself to a set. 

"That was bloody brilliant!" The same boy setting by the window. "Do you know her?" At first Tom didn't know if he should answer. When the boy sitting closest to the door on the left spoke first.

"Of course he does Avery. Didn't you hear her when she opened the door? She introduced themselves to us. I'm Lestrange, that is Nott, Rosier and Mulciber." 

"To be able to do magic already before going to school and learning about it. That no small feat of amazement. You must come from a very noble PURE-BLOOD family."

"Oh yes the Bell's have been a pure blood family for a long time."

"What about you Tom?"

"Oh yes the Bell's have known the Riddle's for a long time right Tom?" Beatrix quickly and coolly answered before Tom could. She was glad that no one seemed to question their backgrounds any longer. Tom wanted to argue with the curly black hair girl when something came through his mind that made him stop. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he understood that being a pure blood meant being better. Stealing a glance at Beatrix's face he knew she would explain later the meaning behind her words.

"Oh yes, we've known each other for years now."

"What house do you expect to be sorted into?"

"Slytherin." Beatrix was again quickest to answer. Tom agreed with her, which of course seemed to be the right thing to do again. For Avery spoke up in agreement.

"Yes, Slytherin is best house, I think I would die if I was sorted into any other house then Slytherin. I come from a long line of Slytherins, what about all of you?” Avery asked.

“Everyone in my family that has attended Hogwarts was sorted into Slytherin.” Beatrix said. 

“You say that as if some of your family didn’t go.” Lestrange brought the odd way she spoke this to attention. She knew this was coming. Tom on the other hand looked at her inquisitive. She speaks as if there is another magic school out there.

“Yes some of my family went to Durmstrang.”

“Blood hell! Your family must have a lot of dark wizards in them.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that.” Beatrix smiled a sly smile. It was clear to Tom at this point that he had made the right decision in talking to her on the platform. She knew more about this world and it’s people then he could hope for. She was brilliant, cunning, strong and quickly gaining the respect of the other students. She too had charisma. What was she thinking though? Did she just want a friend? Or did she have some other reason for helping him?

"Trix, can I speak with you for a moment? Outside." Beatrix’s head turned quickly at the sound of his voice. If she wants to pretend we are long time friends I shouldn't be so formal with her. It would be to suspicious and if I can get a good standing with these boys I can work my way up the latter. 

What Tom didn’t know was Beatrix wasn’t nervous about her first day at Hogwarts. What she was nervous about was talking to him. She had found him handsome and wanted to speak with him but found it hard. Once she had found she had impressed him it became much easier to speak with him. She hoped that Tom would follow her lead on this, she liked him a lot and wanted to help as much as she could. Trix that is what he called her, he had given her a nickname.

“Yes.” She rose and followed Tom out of the compartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
